Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para diálogos destacados/Archivo
=2011= Noviembre Gira publicitaria , lo he completado al maximo corrigiendo algunos errores en los diálogos, colocando muchas imágenes de buena calidad que grafican muy bien los diálogos de la misión, muy completo, merece el destaque. -- 02:09 31 oct 2011 (UTC) : Muy bueno Kombat, creo que está correcto, lo único que te diría es que centrases las galerías (como estas). 07:47 31 oct 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, gracias por el consejo ;) -- 15:48 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Light my Pyre Lo he completado al maximo, contiene una buena redacción y formato acompañado de varias imágenes de alta calidad, un buen candidato para ser destacado. Esta seria la segunda vez que lo nomino ya que la vez anterior extrañamente nadie votó-- 03:17 9 nov 2011 (UTC) sin duda alguna men, esta muy bueno si le agregaras unas cuantas imagenes mas te quedaria perfecto, pero todo lo demas muy bien los encabezados al estilo de dialogo lo hace ver muy bonito creo que si se hiciera asi con los demas dialogos quedarian mejor,ahora tambien me gusta que esta todo bien escrito muy bueno felicidades-- 16:30 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Para mi gusto le faltan algunas imágenes más en algún que otro apartado, pero no por eso voy a votar en contra. -- 16:37 10 nov 2011 (UTC) : , y muchas gracias Franco ;)-- 19:21 10 nov 2011 (UTC) , muy buen diálogo, está muy completo con buenas imágenes y los diálogos están tal cual en el juego, merece ser destacado. -- 20:43 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Tagging up Turf Lo arregle y tome algunos consejos que me dieron, ya que yo propuse este mismo dialogo pero exagere con las imagenes. Creo que esta muy bien y se merece ser destacado. 19:54 13 nov 2011 (UTC) , el diálogo estaba bien en si, pero le faltaba arreglar ciertas cosas para que se destaque, afortunadamente le hice algunas modificaciones, como el uso constante de el "CJ", el uso de números "2" le cambie por "dos", los espacios constantes los borre y la repetición de apariciones en los diálogos, puesto que si Sweet dice dos oraciones solo hace falta que poner una sola vez "Sweet:" y no dos o tres veces, lo demás estaba bien. -- 23:28 13 nov 2011 (UTC) , pues que digamos, no es gran cosa pero esta bien imagenes y formato yo le dare mi voto a favor. 00:26 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Octubre Diálogos:¡Todos con las manos arriba! Lo he rehecho y corregido, usando como base la misión homónima. También he incluido sus imágenes y he creado otras nuevas más adecuadas para algunas secuencias de diálogo. -- 23:39 4 oct 2011 (UTC) , el diálogo posee una muy buena redacción y excelentes imágenes (sobre todo la de la infobox que también podría competir en un PID xD), es un articulo muy completo, un gran trabajo como ese merece ser destacado.-- 23:24 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Diálogos: Tagging up Turf a el dialogo Tagging up turf de Grand Theft Auto San andreas, esta bien organizado, posee imagenes desciptivas IN-GAME y dice que accion hace el personaje, hacia donde se dirige etc, entre paraentesis (), creo que se merece ser destacado. 22:31 16 oct 2011 (UTC) : lo lei y vi las imagenes se merece mi voto a favor.Cholo Vercetty -Discusion -- 00:31 19 oct 2011 (UTC) : . El diálogo está bien, pero se exageró con las imágenes, no es necesario poner 6 imágenes por sección de diálogo, a lo sumo 3 y cuando hay 1 imagen no es necesario ponerlo en galería. Si arreglas el tema de las imágenes votaré a favor. -- 00:52 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Diálogos: The Green Sabre , lo mejore mucho desde que lo tomé, en formato y le agregue bastantes imágenes, lo justo y necesario por ser una misión con diálogo largo, me parece que tiene todo para ser destacado. -- 00:31 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Una gran misión como esta merece un diálogo bueno y este lo es. Diálogos completos, con imágenes y explicaciones. Muy bueno.-- 01:30 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Excelente diálogo, posee un muy buen formato, buena ortografía y se encuentra acompañado de unas excelentes imágenes, si que merece ser destacado-- 04:44 22 oct 2011 (UTC) El atraco Una gran misión, merece un gran diálogo que lo acompañe y creo que este lo es. Destaco sobre todo, que es una misión importante ya que al final de la misión, Tommy recibe su mayor ganancia en un negocio. Les coloque los diálogos faltantes junto con sus variantes, elimine los enlaces excesivos, coloque más imágenes y corregí los errores de ortografía. Creo que merece el destacado este diálogo.-- 15:39 24 oct 2011 (UTC) : está estupenda, me gusta. 17:02 24 oct 2011 (UTC) : , te quedo estupenda la narracion de los hechos te digo que esta es una de mis misiones favoritas por los sucesos ocurridos de Vice City, y tu has logrado que asi parezca-- 18:08 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Septiembre El atraco Lo reescribí completamente, corrigiendo lo errores de ortografía, retirando los enlaces repetidos, colocando imágenes de buena calidad gráfica, las variaciones de diálogo dependeindo de la situación y buen formato. Creo que se merece el destacado. -- 15:57 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Light my Pyre. Lo he completado al maximo, contiene una buena redacción y formato acompañado de varias imágenes de alta calidad, un buen candidato para ser destacado-- 21:21 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Agosto Al principio... Le he hecho un lavado de cara completo. Creo que ha quedado perfecto. 16:57 13 ago 2011 (UTC) : 17:03 13 ago 2011 (UTC) :: -- 17:26 13 ago 2011 (UTC) La fiesta , porque lo arregle y quedo muy bueno, corrigiendo algunas falta de ortografía que tenia, le agregue imágenes (puesto que tenia solo 1), le dí un mejor formato y le quite los enlaces excesivos que poseía el diálogo, creo que merece ser destacado. -- 05:55 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Julio El tirador Lo he rehecho desde cero, y añadido nuevas imágenes. Pese a no ser muy extenso, creo que se puede destacar. 00:46 27 jul 2011 (UTC) -- 11:33 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Departure Time porque le he dado una buena revisada arreglando los erróres de ortografía, quitando y agregando nuevas imágenes, y a la vez organizándolas y cambiando tamaños. Además de las notas que describen y siguen paso a paso la misión. 01:11 17 jul 2011 (UTC) -- 12:00 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Mantén cerca a tus amigos He rehecho el diálogo desde cero. Estaba mal organizado, incorrecto, mal transcrito, con faltas de ortografía e incompleto. Además, tan sólo tenía pocas imágenes y de poca calidad. Lo he dejado impoluto, la aproximación más exacta a si se tuviera el video. 12:46 16 jul 2011 (UTC) , está perfecto-- 18:29 16 jul 2011 (UTC) . "Blitzkrieg" : Nomino este diálogo, opino que tiene una buena ortografía e indica bien lo que va ocurriendo en cada momento, con unos correctos enlaces pero sin abusar, aparte de que tiene las plantillas correctas. --Sonny Crockett 18:25 3 jul 2011 (UTC) : , siento que le hacen falta imágenes y alguna mejora en el formato. -- 18:27 3 jul 2011 (UTC) :: lo faltante es imágenes y unos detallitos más. ::: -- 20:26 3 jul 2011 (UTC) :: , Tiene una muy buena redacción, y mas con las imágenes queda listo.-- 22:33 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Borrar : Lo había creado ya hace un tiempo, aunque no lo nomine por algunas circunstancias, aunque ahora que lo vuelve a ver decidí hacerle algunas mejoras para nominarlo, posee una buena redacción, un buen formato, y buenas imágenes, por lo me parece un buen candidato para ser destacado.-- 22:33 3 jul 2011 (UTC) : : Me parece uno de los grandes diálogos del Wiki, imágenes de calidad y todo muy bien hecho y preparado. --Sonny Crockett 22:37 3 jul 2011 (UTC) : , me gusta el estilo de la redacción, las imágenes y la manera de acomodar los diálogos. -- 23:00 3 jul 2011 (UTC) "Kill Phil" , me parece un diálogo bien hecho, con un formato adecuado y los diálogos bien acomodados incluyendo imágenes y acotaciones indicando cada acción y escena. -- 23:00 3 jul 2011 (UTC) : Tiene un muy buen formato, buena redacción, e imágenes de calidad. Unas muy buenas razones para ser destacado.-- 23:54 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Junio Diálogos:Kill Phil . Que les puedo decir, lo tiene todo. Diálogos idénticos a los del juego sin inventar nada, un formato excelente, una ortografía impecable y varias imágenes de calidad que ayudarán a comprender el artículo. Simplemente se merecer destacado por esto y más. -- 23:42 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Diálogos:Boulevard Baby insisto nuevamente con el diálogo. Eh aquí mis razones por la cual la considero destacada: porque tiene el diálogo completo, buenas imágenes y relatando bien las situaciones que se presentan a cada momento en la misión. : , muy buen diálogo, que tiene todo lo necesario para ser destacado incluyendo la acción en la que se presenta el intercambio oral. Únicamente tiene como detalle el repetir varias veces un enlace que ya se había puesto anteriormente pero en fin, genial diálogo. -- 20:22 23 jun 2011 (UTC) : Fue mi primer diálogo creado, y en ese momento era novato (Diciembre 2010)na sabia mucho y por eso estan repetidos muchas veces los enlaces. Mayo La foto policial de Marta . El diálogo estaba completo, pero tenía faltas de ortografía y gramática, una sola imagen y hablaba muy poco del desarrollo de la misión. Arreglé todo eso, y creo que merece ser destacado.-- 17:00 31 may 2011 (UTC) redacción del dialogo.-- 22:16 31 may 2011 (UTC) , nada mal, Claude, muy buena estructuración enciclopédica del diálogo. Tienes mi voto. -- 05:40 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Abril Diálogos:Campaña de reclutamiento , diálogo bien completo, tal cual está en el juego, con buen formato y buenas imágenes. 19:11 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Perdedor sin suficientes votos a favor. Diálogos:Dock'u'mental , creo que éste es un diálogo aceptable. Con fotos buenas (aunque en inglés, ya que no pude acceder a mi GTA:CW). Contiene todos los diálogos de la misión y breves explicaciones sobre la misión, además de contar cn la compañía de las imagenes. -- 22:42 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Sobra tanto enlace. Los enlaces suelen incluirse una vez al inicio del artículo, o como mucho una vez al inicio del párrafo. Como en otras ocasiones, cada frase del personaje tiene a éste enlazado, lo cual sobra. Si quitas todos esos enlaces, por mi está bien. -- 08:35 15 abr 2011 (UTC) : Sí tienes razón. Ya arreglé eso . 08:43 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Le he hecho un lavado de cara. Creo que ahora sí cumple los requisitos para destacado. -- 18:05 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Ganador con el 100% de los votos a favor. Diálogos:Wear Flowers in Your Hair este diálogo porque en mi opinión está bastante completo, con todos los diálogos de la misión, y explicaciones de la misión. Además lo he acompañado de imagenes aceptables. 13:52 15 abr 2011 (UTC) No me gusta el uso de las imágenes. Además, son de muy poca calidad para usarlas en un diálogo destacado. -- 18:06 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Perdedor sin suficientes votos a favor. Diálogos:Unos muertos muy vivos , una de las misiones más divertidas del juego también tiene grandes diálogos ya que en este se muestra una de las partes más importantes del juego y lo que da problemas a los Vance. Cada palabra está al pie de la letra como aparece en el juego original sin traducciones personales ni nada por el estilo. Además incluye imágenes que ayudarán a comprender mejor la lectura y estas son en buena calidad. Tampoco hay rellenos y solo se agrega lo útil e importante del diálogo. -- 20:15 15 abr 2011 (UTC) porque me gusta el uso de las imágenes y la información es perfecta, va al "pie" de la misión. Sin duda tendría que ser destacada. Ganador con el 100% de los votos a favor. Diálogos:Havana, buenos tiempos‎‎ , La ultima misión para los Cubanos en VCS, este dialogo se caracteriza por tener un buena redacción e imágenes de buena calidad que le acompañan, lo considero como un buen candidato para ser destacado.-- 21:03 15 abr 2011 (UTC) , Cumple con todos los requisitos, posee buen formato, imagenes con buena calidad y muy bien redactado.-- 19:01 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Ganador con el 100% de los votos a favor. El conductor este artículo que he creado. Creo que cumple con todos los requisitos. 23:09 7 abr 2011 (UTC) : -- 16:58 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Departure Time , porque es una misión larga y difícil; y está bien detallado y completo. 02:42 9 abr 2011 (UTC) -- 16:58 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Marzo Diálogos:Campaña de reclutamiento Es un diálogo tal como está en el juego, completo y muy bien estructurado.-- 17:21 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Es correcto el contenido de los diálogos, aunque no la estructura del artículo. Falta quitar tanto enlace a los personajes, añadir acotaciones y mejorar visual y estructuralmente el artículo, como hacen Star Falco o SlashTV. 21:16 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Diálogos:Un soplón del copón , este diálogo tiene todo para ser destacado: imágenes, formato, ortografía y todas las palabras que se hablan en esta misión incluso las que Lance dice en el camino. Lo he ordenado de la mejor manera para que sea más fácil leerlo dándole lo mejor que pude. -- 20:49 23 mar 2011 (UTC) : está perfecto, no hay ninguna queja por los diálogos, su estructura, ortografía, imágenes y en general el artículo en su creación. 21:06 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Diálogos:Subiendo como la espuma , posee buenas imágenes, buen orden, buena ortografía y lo mejor es que cada diálogo dicho en esta misión se incluye en la página. Lo he ordenado de la mejor manera para que sea más fácil leerlo dándole lo mejor que pude. -- 02:02 26 mar 2011 (UTC) dicen que el diálogo de debe de tener la plantilla de y la misión debe de tener la pantilla de los cuales ninguno de los dos la tenia, ya me encargue de ponérselas pero mejor no olvidarse para próxima vez ;) PD: Muy buen diálogo, lo has completado al máximo. -- 03:35 27 mar 2011 (UTC) , al igual que el anterior, cumple todos los requisitos con creces. 21:07 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Diálogos:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's . Me parece que es un diálogo bastante completo (de los mejores que he creado) que posee toda la información de la misión, no solo los diálogos y que he acompañado de varias imagenes buenas que guían al lector para no hacer tan "soso" el artículo. De los mejores que he creado... -- 02:51 27 mar 2011 (UTC) , aunque personalmente no me gusta que se enlace al artículo del personaje cada vez que habla. Pienso que con una vez (al inicio del artículo, o como mucho al inicio de cada diálogo dentro de la misión) que se enlace es suficiente, no es necesario (y sobra) tanto enlace. 21:11 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Diálogos: En el punto de mira Creo que el diálogo esta bien completo, son los diálogos de la misión y no son invertados ni nada...--Lauraleo 20:01 1 abr 2011 (UTC) El contenido de los diálogos es correcto, aunque no me gusta la estructura. Le hace falta mejorar los apartados, añadir acotaciones de cada diálogo, y mejorar visualmente el artículo. Puedes guiarte del estilo de Star Falco o SlashTV, entonces sí puede llegar a ser destacado. 21:14 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Febrero Diálogos:El último encuentro Diálogo que tenía ya listo. En mi opinión está bien hecho, con la información necesaria y con los diálogos sacados del juego. Además lo acompañé de imagenes, en mi opinión, buenas. 23:46 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Lo has hecho de nuevo Slash.-- 00:23 18 feb 2011 (UTC) : , aunque tengo que decir que había algunos errores ortográficos en el diálogo (que ya he corregido, no te preocupes, pero para la próxima tenlo en cuenta, sobretodo si quieres que se destaque). Y bueno, realmente es una misión donde más que diálogos, es predominante la acción y los hechos, me gusta que hayas redactado los sucesos, junto con los diálogos y todo, te ha quedado bien. 22:34 18 feb 2011 (UTC) : , muy completo y con unas imágenes muy buenas, y aparte de que la misión es un poco larga, allí se ve reflejado el gran esfuerzo de Slash. Y gracias a Playsonic por ayudarle con algunos errores ortográficos ;) -- 23:54 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Enero Diálogos:Victoria sobre los Cholos a este dialogo con el cual me encontraba trabajando desde hace un tiempo, tiene buenas imágenes, buen contenido e información adicional sobre lo ocurrido en aquella misión, por esas mismas razones es que lo nomino este mes.. -- 17:00 16 ene 2011 (UTC) : , esta organizado, con imágenes que se llevan de la mano con la escritura, presenta buena ortografía, y un apartado de "Curiosidades" que dan apertura a la otra misión. --J@ast95 17:57 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Expicport a vuelto a hacer un dialogo de calidad, claramente merece ser destacado.-- 00:18 20 ene 2011 (UTC) =2010= Diciembre Diálogos:Paliza Este diálogo es fiel palabra por palabra a los subtítulos de la misión Paliza de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, está bién separado y estructurado por partes, de forma que se puede seguir perfectamente sin que dé lugar a confusiones, escrito sin faltas de ortografía. --Rick LB. Diálogos:House Party porque este diálogo creado por mi, goza de una buena Caligrafía y Ortografía, de manera organizada y legible, tiene imagenés en lugares estrategicos respecto al tema para poder agilizar la lectura y comprenderla más. El diálogo esta basado en la misión House Party del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas --Jast95 23:38 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Diría que este Diálogo merece ser Destacado por la calidad y esfuerzo que puso Jast.-- 02:28 11 dic 2010 (UTC) , bien redactado y buena ortografía-- 18:57 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Diálogos:El último encuentro ; porque en mi opinión creo que es un diálogo que está bastante bien (diálogos originales del juego, imágenes buenas, buenas explicaciones de la misión copiadas del artículo original...), y tiene los ingredientes para ser destacado. 04:45 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Diálogos:Soldado ya que para mi este es un diálogo muy completo a el cual le acompañan una buenas imágenes y como dice Slash arriba; son diálogos originales del juego, y también explica los detalles resaltantes de la misión y tiene buena ortografía. Con cierta mas información adicional las cuales no son copiadas del artículo original, un buen candidato para ser destacado. -- 06:59 11 dic 2010 (UTC) . Después de pensarlo un rato, me dicidí por este. Está muy completo, muy bien redactado y buenas imagenes. -- . 15:42 11 dic 2010 (UTC) . Expic ha trabajado mucho este diálogo, está muy bien escrito, es muy completo, con numerosos enlaces y buenas imágenes que van guianbdo al que lo lee, aunque tiene mi voto, ha sido por un pelo, por que estuve e punto de decantarme por House Party, al final me ha gustado más este, dado que también se explican bién las acciones que tienen lugar. Muy buen diálogo, se merece el premio al que aspira. (Creo que debo dejar de soltar estas parrafadas, parezco un político). Ha votado Jasper6. , está bien escrito y además las imágenes son de calidad. 00:54 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Noviembre Diálogos:The Sicilian Gambit . En mi opinión creo que éste diálogo tiene todo lo necesario para ser destacado (Diálogos iguales a los del juego, explicaciones entendibles (eso creo) e imagenes). Estuvo varios meses como esbozo, pero ahora lo completé. 12:56 27 nov 2010 (UTC) . Pienso que este es uno de los mejores artículos del proyecto y merece ser premiado por su calidad además de ser uno de los pocos diálogos de LCS.-- 15:47 28 nov 2010 (UTC) , como bien dice Franco arriba, es uno de los mejores del proyecto. -- . 18:39 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Octubre Diálogos:Dead Meat Para ser un articulo sobre una misión con pocos diálogos, creo que está bastante completo. Además lo acompañe de unas buenas imagenes. 17:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) , aunque la ultima edicion ya fue hace tiempo, Slash creó el articulo y la completo al 99% -- 18:30 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Agosto Diálogos:Salt in the Wound , cree este diálogo hace tiempo pero aun así creo que tiene lo suficiente para ser destacado, tiene todos los diálogos y las explicaciones de las escenas.-- 22:18 16 ago 2010 (UTC) . Tiene muy buen formato. -- 22:06 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Diálogos:Wear Flowers in Your Hair artículo que tenía en obras desde hace tiempo y acabo de terminar. En mi opinión está bastante completo y lo he acompañado de varias imagenes muy buenas. 00:11 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Julio Diálogos:Jizzy Vuelvo a intentar con el diálogo que más me ha costado :P. 120px|link=:Usuario:SlashTV 21:20 19 jul 2010 (UTC) 19:48 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Junio Diálogos:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic , le he agregado los diálogos de las dos modos en que la misión se puede pasar y además escribí la descripción de cada escena y creo que debe ser destacado.-- 00:35 18 jun 2010 (UTC) -- . 18:26 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Hiciste un buen trabajo con este diálogo y tiene una buena estructura aunque te recomendaría agregar algunas imagenes más. -- 21:07 24 jun 2010 (UTC) : , le he agregado unas imagenes más para que se vea mejor .-- 22:08 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Diálogos:The Green Sabre Trabaje mucho en el incluí varias imágenes de la misión. Incluye cada dialogo que dice. El error de que en una parte dice "Pero pero", es un error de Rockstar Games al hacer los subtítulos, quise quitarlo pero dice que debe de ser igual a la traducción original -- 01:33 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Me gusta mucho y tiene varias imagenes muy buenas. -- 01:39 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Diálogos:Jizzy Lo tenía listo desde hace un mes, pero he agregado las acciones realizan los personajes (acotaciones), imagenes para que el diálogo se entienda mejor. En cuanto a cálidad de los diálogos, los he puesto tal cual salen en mi Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (comprado en España). Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. SlashTV 15:40 20 jun 2010 (UTC) -- 17:14 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Mayo Diálogos:Out of Commission , este diálogo es bastante extenso y además tiene todo lo necesario para que las escenas se entienan, le puse todos los diálogos y además de que le agregue unas imágenes para que este más completo.-- 13:00 15 may 2010 (UTC) -- . 15:32 15 may 2010 (UTC) ya que esta muy bien escrito, y ademas dialogos de misiones finales de los GTA, son los mejores y este trae todo, ESTOY A FAVOR :) -- 01:21 17 may 2010 (UTC) 1. tr. Dar nombre a alguien o algo. 2. tr. Designar a alguien para un cargo o cometido. 3. tr. Presentar o proponer a alguien para un premio. Real Academia Española © Todos los derechos reservados NO hiciste ninguno de esos casos, solo votaste a favor ;) -- . 20:05 17 may 2010 (UTC) y está todo en regla. 04:11 20 may 2010 (UTC) -- 16:23 24 may 2010 (UTC) -- 01:19 27 may 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Diálogo destacado Categoría:Archivos de proyectos